Spirits
by ShadowRaven
Summary: I started this story 2 years ago. So it might be bad. I like it and this is my first FanFic so R/R, i guess.Thanx :-)


4-SPIRITSwritten by:ShadowRaven   
  
PROLOGUE  
  
  
My name is bolero ,I'm old now ,I'm a male species and I live with my pet dragon Fireball in the town of Frolicia. I've spent most of my life looking for these magic stones I now have them all. I needed the stones to help me defeat Yosomita and rescue my two best friends (Corina and Aqua) from him. This is my story of how it all happened.  
  
****************************************************  
  
THE FIRE STONE chapter 1   
  
It was a stormy night in Frolicia, town of myth. I "Bolero" was caught in the storm. It was harsh , it started ripping up everything. I made my way to my dwelling,slowly, but I made it. "How are ya doing ,fireball," I asked my pet dragon. "Not to good,and how about you, Bolero?"he growled questioningly.   
I sat my parcel down on the dragon shaped table. "What is that?"asked Fireball. "Its something special,if you must know," I said to Fireball. "Whatever."said Fireball. I kicked my shoes off and through them in the corner. Fireball got up and walked to the table. "Let me see it , please?"begged Fireball. " Ok,ok,"I replied. I opened the parcel and took out its contents. " Its,its,its…."Fireball stuttered. "That's right,it's the stone of fire"I replied. He looked at it with awe. "Now I have to figure out how to work it,"I said sarcasticly. "You mean it didn't come with any instructions?" said Fireball. "No," I replied. The stone was round, smooth, and warm. "Ive finally got one!" I yelled at Fireball. He stumbled backwards. "Now if we knew how to use it we could tame its powers," said Fireball hopefully. "Well, we'll work on it some more tomorrow," I told Fireball , "lets get some sleep though, ok?" "Ok,"he sighed.  
  
THE FIRE SPIRIT chapter 2   
  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh, somebody help me,its Yosomita, HELP!!!" I screamed in terror. "hahahahaha, youll never escape foolish human!" boomed Yosomita . "crimson wave!" he yelled.A big wave of blood came rushing toward me. "NNNNNNNOOOOO!" I screamed, "HELP!" "Wake up ,Bolero,wake up!" "huh , what?" "oh it was only a dream,"I said panting. Fireball had woken me up. " I think I know how to work the fire stone, or at least know how to figure it out,"Fireball said.  
"How?" I asked. " Come with me," said Fireball. "In the middle of the night , you gotta be kidding!" I said suprisingly. "Do you wanna find out how to use it or not?"he asked. " Let me put some clothes on,"I said. As we closed the door behind us and walked out into the cold I heard a noise. "Did you hear that Fireball?" I asked. "Hear what?" he replied. "nothing," We walked into the cold black night. "This,way," said Fireball.   
We walked out of the town and into the jungle. "What are we doing in the jungle?" I asked Fireball. "ssshhhh," he said.  
I saw something glowing in the distance. "Whats that?" I asked.  
"That ,my friend, is where we are going," said Fireball.We walked for about an hour. "Are we there yet?" I asked   
impatiently. "Do u see any glowing light?"asked Fireball. "no," I   
replied. "Then no,"said Fireball sarcastically. We walked for about two more hours then I saw it. The glow was coming from a cave. "Do we gotta go in there?"I asked. "Yes,"replied Fireball. We slowly walked into the cave. "Whos there?" boomed a voice from inside the cave. We walked deeper into the cave. We suddenly came to a door. I turned the handle and peeked inside. "AAAAAHHHHH,IT'S THE DEVIL!!!"I screamed. Fireball threw the door open. "Its only the Fire spirit," he said calmly. "Oh , I knew that," I said awkwardly. "What do you want!?" aked the spirit. "Just one question,"I said. "fireaway," he said. "How do you work the stone of fire?" I asked. "Huh , what , you have the stone of fire?" he asked surprised. "Well , is it round , smooth and warm?" "You do have it, I thought that only the chosen one and the fire spirit could touch it without being burned and yet you hold it in your hand without pain." "So ,what does that mean?" "It means you are the chosen one!" "So what does that mean?" "Jeez , Bolero, I thought you would know this,"said Fireball "It means you possess the power of the fire spirit." "So that means I can make stuff catch on fire?" "Yes and more , you possess the power of fire!" "But I don't know how to work it," "You don't work it you call upon it," "Oh , I knew that," "Anyways this is how you work it you….. He had stopped in mid sentence looking at the entry way. "What ,what is it?" I asked. He pointed at the door and we turned around. "Its , its, its, what is it?" "It is one of Yosmitas army, WRAITH is his name, he is made of a grass element, he will be good practice for you hahaha….." then he disappeared into the lava from which he came. "Fireball , what do I do!?" I yelled. "I dunno use your power," "Hmmmm, aaahhhh!" The evil monster did not waste any time , he suddenly shot out what looked like vines that crawled all over the floor to Fireball and me. "Fireball ,lookout!" The vines had suddenly lifted off the ground and were seizing fireball by the neck. "Noooooooo!" I yelled. "Fireball!" I yelled as I clapped my threw a fist forward and like magic a fireball shot out of my hand and hit the monster in the face. "Huh ,what, I figured it out fireball," "Look out!" he yelled as five of the vines came lashing down towards me. "Firewall!" instantly a wall of fire erupted in front of me. I watched as the vines were incinerated by the wall of fire. The monster stood in awe at how the wall of fire had incinerated his vines. He stood up on his hind legs and shot out what looked like green slime which covered fireball and I.I looked around in the scum.I tried to move around but found that the slime stuck to my body. The monster came toward me as I struggled.Suddenly I stopped squirming and found myself engulfed in flames, I looked toward fireball but he wasn't in flames. He struggled to get free as the monster came toward him. I found that I could move again, the fire had burnt the slime off of me. The monster stood on his hind legs in front of fireball. "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO," I yelled but I was to late, the monster came down on top of him with his mouth and ate my dragon whole. I became instantly angry, I drew my sword of smoke from my sheath on my back. The sword had a black smoke emitting from it.I ran at the monster and jabbed my sword into its side, it howled then spun slinging me flying to the side. He charged at me full speed in the little cavern.He was 3 feet from me as I jumped into the air and brought the sword down between his eyes. I was now on his head, I pulled my sword out as the vines shot out of his back, he was ticked. I swung around and sliced the vines in half. He fell to the ground as I stabbed his right leg. As he fell I also went down, he rolled on top of my leg to were I couldn't stand. I stabbed my sword into his shoulder but that didn't work either. I dropped my sword and layed there knowing I couldn't get out of this one. The beast stood and looked down at me. He stood on his hind legs and came down on me with full force. As he fell it was as if time had slowed. Something told me 'Use the fire' I knew what it meant. I concentrated and almost immediately I was covered in flames and I disappeared from under the monster and reappeared on top of him, my fists covered in balls of flames. I bashed the beast in the back of the head causing flames to blast everywhere. I hit him again and he fell to the ground. I flipped off of him and faced the burning monster. It looked at me with watery eyes. I put my fists out and the fire surrounding them became bigger and bigger. "This is for Fireball," I said and my eye's lit aflame and the fireballs shot from my hands hitting the monster causing him to explode sending me flying out of the cave. I slid across the ground till I stopped. I stood up and my sword caming flying out and landed in front of me, hilt sticking up. I grabbed it and sheathed it. I turned to the town and saw flames and smoke from where the town stood. I thought then I put my hands at my side and closed my eyes. Flames surrounded me and then the flames turned into a little ball, me. I took off towards town as a fireball the size of someones fist.  



End file.
